harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Rupert Grint Interview 2
Dit''' interview met Rupert Grint''' is van mei 2004, in de tijd dat The Prisoner of Azkaban in de zalen zou spelen! Rupert Grint deed in de laatste twee Potterfilms het publiek met open mond nastaren en is nu terug te zien in Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban. Zijn lange haren zijn hét nieuwe gespreksonderwerp onder de fans. Lizo kreeg de kastanjebruin-harige acteur te pakken en vroeg hem naar de derde en vierde film en polste of Ruperts nieuwe look blijvende is. Rupert, hoeveel plezier heb je beleefd tijdens het maken van deze film? Ja, deze was echt fijn! Maar het uiteindelijke resultaat was écht goed om te zien. Je ziet natuurlijk nooit de speciale effecten wanneer je aan het filmen bent. Is het niet bizar om dingen te doen zonder dat je weet hoe ze zullen uitdraaien – zoals de scènes met de Dementors? Het is raar – en er is ook wat beangstigend poppenspel. Ja, het is heel erg raar om rond al die speciale effecten te acteren maar het is erg bevredigend als je het uiteindelijke resultaat ziet. Wat ging er door je heen toen je de film voor het eerst zag? De film verschilt veel van de andere, wat goed is. De filmen zijn ‘gegroeid’ en mysterieuzer, wat ook goed is. Doorheen de film begint de band tussen Ron en Hermelien te verhitten, niet? Er zijn veel gênante handjes-houden momenten, het is een beetje raar maar wel heel fijn om te spelen. En er waren ook veel ‘knuffelmomenten’ maar die hebben de uiteindelijke film niet gehaald – er waren veel van dat soort dingen. Denk je dat Ron en Hermelien goed bij elkaar zouden passen? Ik weet het niet! Toen ze elkaar voor het eerst ontmoeten, konden ze elkaar niet uitstaan. En in deze film zijn ze bijna altijd aan het discussiëren over de kat en de rat. Dus als je het Siriusgedoe even terzijde laat – dan draait alles in de film om de kat en de rat? Ja! Absoluut. Wat denk je van de kat die de rol van Knikkebeen voor zijn rekening nam? Emma hield erg veel van de kat, maar Dan en ik vonden hem een beetje lelijk – de kat heeft een plat gezicht. Och, de kat was wel oké. Heeft de kat een leuke personaliteit? Ha! Wel, hij was echt heel goed getraind. Al de dieren die meespeelden in de film waren goed getraind – zelfs de rat. Hoe voelt het om één van de bekendste tieners ter wereld te zijn? Soms realiseer ik me dat het raar is. Het is moeilijk om eraan te wennen. Het is écht heel raar, maar ook wel cool. Wat doe je als je vrije tijd hebt? Nog maar pas geleden ben ik begonnen met golfen – ik speel vooral in Schotland. Daar hebben ze veel oefenterreinen. Dat is echt leuk. Verder speel ik ook nog veel computerspelletjes. Wat doe je als je op de set bent, maar niet hoeft te filmen? Dan is er nooit echt veel tijd. We zijn altijd aan het filmen en als het niet zo is, dan zijn we aan het leren. Maar we amuseren ons rot omdat het niet écht hard werken is. Het is allemaal superfijn. Je bent net klaar om te starten met de volgende film – waar kijk je naar uit? Mijn kledij in de volgende film gaat heel mooi en modern zijn – dus ik kijk er vooral naar uit hoe ik er ga uitzien. The Yule Ball zou goed moeten zijn. En nu, dé vraag die iedereen wil weten – laat je je haar knippen – of is dit de nieuwe look voor Rupert? Ik denk dat dit mijn nieuwe look is. |} Zie Ook *Rupert Grint *Rupert Grint Interview 1 Categorie:Interview Bron Deze pagina is een (deelse) kopie van Wizardzone